Rumores
by L'arts
Summary: Buenos o malos, reales o falsos, quieras o no, los rumores les gustan a todos, al menos si no forman parte de ellos, son una especie de placer culpable y logran que andes suponiendo cosas ya sea solo en tu mente o con los demás, y la pandilla no va a ser la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Rumores**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Beck y Jade dieron por terminada su relación, al igual que exactamente dos meses hacían de que la chica de aspecto gótico repetía la misma rutina día tras día; todas las tardes era lo mismo, salía de clases para ir directo a su coche quedándose en el hasta que minutos después un misterioso chico se metía junto a ella, emprendiendo luego juntos su marcha y abandonando al fin el instituto.

El primero en notarlo fue André, quién se lo contó rápidamente a Robbie, corriendo luego ambos a contárselo a Beck, daba la casualidad de que en ese momento Cat estaba cerca así que oyó la conversación, y obviamente la pelirroja sintió la necesidad de contárselo a Tori.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que lo habían notado, gran parte de los alumnos de Hollywood Arts lo había hecho y como era de esperarse comenzaban a especular al respecto; algunos decían que el chico era el hermano de Jade fruto de un engaño de su padre, otros decían que era su proveedor de drogas, ya que sostenían que luego de su ruptura con Beck se había volcado a ello, pastillas y antidepresivos también formaban parte de esa versión, y por último estaba el rumor por el cual la gran mayoría apostaba, el misterioso chico era la razón por la cual Beck y Jade terminaron, Jade se había enamorado de alguien que no era el aspirante a actor, incluso decían que ya mantenía una relación a escondidas antes de terminar con el canadiense; sin embargo nada estaba realmente claro, excepto por el hecho de que ahí pasaba algo, por ello la repentina y constante aparición de aquel chico, el chico de la gorra lo llamaban, ya que nunca aparecía sin su gorra, una de color azul, una tras la cual parecía escudarse.

—¿Entonces chicos, con cual versión se quedan? —preguntó André, sacando el tema a colación aprovechando el hecho de que a Jade la habían castigado, siendo por ello que no se encontraba compartiendo con ellos en la mesa.

—Jade no me estaba engañando con nadie, solo ya no funcionábamos como pareja, mucho antes de hacerlo público no éramos más que amigos; la magia terminó, cumplimos nuestro tiempo, o como quieran decirlo, se los dije en más de una ocasión, así que esa opción olvídenla, además no deberíamos suponer nada, deberíamos mejor hablarlo directamente con ella —sugirió el canadiense ante la pregunta de su amigo. Lo cierto era que Beck sabía de quien y de que se trataba pero no iba a traicionar a su ex novia, después de todo eran amigos.

—Pero ya lo intentamos y se niega a hablar de ello —se quejó Robbie metiendo a Rex unas papitas en su boca, el muchacho insistía en que el muñeco debía alimentarse también.

—El chico tiene un punto, hasta Tori ha hecho el intento pero nada de nada —lo apoyó André —aunque lo cierto es que no es como si Jade fuese a confiar en Tori.

—El otro día Jade y el chico de la gorra me llevaron hasta mi casa —Comentó la pelirroja distraídamente y sin levantar la vista de su pearphone —¡Yey!, te dan 10 toallas gratis si compras 10.000 —se alegró mientras todos tenían la atención puesta en ella.

—¿Para que querría alguien tantas toallas? —preguntó André dándose cuenta al segundo de que eso no era lo importante ahora —¿Viajaste con ellos rojita? ¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Sabes de quien se trata?

—Casi no pude verlo él estaba sentando en el asiento de adelante junto a Jade, además con esas horribles gafas para el sol que siempre trae, no sé por qué mejor no lo llamamos el chico de las gafas —negó con la cabeza —aunque me recordaba a alguien —comentó finalmente la pequeña pareciendo pensativa.

—Deberían dejar ese tema, además Beck tiene razón, tenemos que hablarlo con ella o esperar a que sienta que es el momento de contárnoslo —irrumpió la morena con un aire melancólico y triste.

Sus amigos la miraron con algo de pena; la aparición de aquel chico debía dolerle, todos sabían que aunque esta se negara a aceptarlo, a la latina le gustaba Jade, André lo sabía, Beck lo sabía, casi que hasta la misma Jade lo sabía, pero no, Tori se empeñaba en negarlo una y otra vez, tal vez era su orgullo, o tal vez era aquella rivalidad que se había formado entre ellas lo que le impedía aceptar sus sentimientos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el grupo al respecto.

—Bien ya no hablaremos de ello —se rindió André ante este hecho, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga decaída así que mejor cambiar de tema.

Sin embargo una pregunta seguía rondando por sus mentes —¿Quién podría ser el chico de la gorra?


	2. Chapter 2

— Otro día más, otro encuentro clandestino —suspiró levantando el cuello de su chaqueta mientras se dirigía al automóvil aparcado en aquel lugar donde cada día se dirigía casi de forma automática.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Porque traes esa cara? —preguntó una vez estuvo dentro del mismo, ajustándose la gorra tratando luego de robar un rápido beso a la persona sentada al lado suyo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ok, esto parece serio, dime Jade —respondió sintiendo como su sonrisa iba borrándose de su rostro, lo cierto era que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en los últimos días, y Jade andaba un poco rara, o mejor dicho andaba bastante rara.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto —soltó de forma tajante la chica de ojos azulados.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo decir, sabía que este momento algún día llegaría, pero no se esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto.

—No, es lo que estás pensando —negó con la cabeza —lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que sigamos así, de esta forma digo, ocultando las cosas, estoy cansada sabes, de oír todos esos rumores, además es agotador tener que ir haciendo callar a esos idiotas, pero lo que más odio es no poder reclamar lo que es mío allí dentro —se lamentó señalando el instituto.

Definitivamente esto de ninguna manera se lo esperaba, incluso se lo esperaba menos que el hecho de que quisiera terminar la relación que tenían —Tenemos un acuerdo Jade, de hecho tú lo propusiste y yo estuve de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? lo haríamos público cuando sintiéramos que fuese el momento, cuando supiésemos que era algo más que solo diversión —suspiró —al menos si eso llegaba a pasar alguna vez, y yo no siento que ese sea el caso —desvió su vista hacia el frente.

La gótica se removió en su asiento, sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretujado —Yo siento que es el momento de hacerlo público, quiero que todos lo sepan —gruño ante la negativa —son dos meses de que estamos así, además no es de ti de quien andan hablando y soltando todo esas habladurías —reclamó apretando con fuerza su puño.

—¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Se trata de los rumores? Estoy segura que si no hablasen de ti no creerías que fuese el momento, y lo sabes, además si lo hacemos igual seguirían los rumores y podrían ser peores, por eso no creo que sea conveniente lo que propones —le recriminó. Porque lo cierto era que le costaba aceptar el hecho de que Jade West quisiese algo más que solo diversión, se había hecho esa idea desde el principio, para de esa forma poder evitar el dolor que eso pudiese llegar a causarle, todos sabían en Hollywood Arts que Jade West nunca iba a dejar de querer a Beck Oliver, ¡juntos eran Bade, por todos los cielos!, eso de la ruptura era una rutina en ellos, terminar y luego volver como si nada había pasado, o al menos eso era lo que le hacían creer los comentarios de la gente y también sus inseguros pensamientos. Se quitó la horrible gafa que le había conseguido Jade, no podía seguir teniendo esta discusión con esa cosa sobre sus ojos.

—No es por lo rumores, maldita sea, ¿Es que acaso no lo notas? —el grito de Jade cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, dejando oír de nuevo sus quejas al lado suyo, se la notaba frustrada, la vio cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, pasando sus manos por su ahora negro cabello —yo… —parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras morían en su boca con cada intento que la veía hacer.

Suspiró —Tú… ¿Me quieres Jade? —se animó a preguntar al fin, luego de debatirse internamente ante la duda de su amante, y una vez adquirido el valor se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que había subido al carro, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que no sea necesaria ninguna respuesta, esa mirada lo decía todo, incluso más de lo que necesitaba saber —Dios… —Susurró sintiendo la necesidad de desviar de forma urgente la vista hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Necesitaba procesar esa información, por Dios que lo necesitaba —lo siento —dijo ahora, se ajustó nuevamente su gorra y colocándose las gafas se bajó del automóvil sin decir una sola palabra más al respecto, dejando a una Jade West totalmente confundida y a un grupo de estudiantes cuchicheando al respecto. Era obvio que algo había pasado porque nunca antes el chico de la gorra se había ido por su cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

El día iba a estar difícil, lo supo desde la noche anterior, al leer todas esas cosas que decían de ella y el famoso chico de la gorra en la página de "The slap". No solo tenía que sobrellevar el hecho de tener el corazón roto, también tenía que soportar el cuchicheo a sus espalda. ¿Por qué rayos no dejaban su maldita vida privada en paz?

—¿Mala noche Jade? —le preguntó el moreno que apenas semanas atrás se suponía era el amor de su vida.

—Lárgate Beck —abrió la puerta de su casillero mostrándose lo más concentrada que podía en el contenido del mismo, a ver si así la dejaba en paz, seguro Beck quería animarla pero lo cierto era que no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

Sin embargo el seguía ahí, y parecía no pensar irse tan fácilmente —Solo quería decirte que sigues contando conmigo, todavía somos amigos, si alguna vez quieres hablar de... tu sabes...

—No voy a hablar contigo de eso Beck.

—Sabes que nadie te conoce mejor que yo Jade, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, yo podría ayudarte.

Un nombre se le vino a la mente al pensar en quien podría conocerla mejor pero decició omitirlo —Ok Beck—suspiró —¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Yo... creo que me he enamorado, eso es lo que me pasa — comenzó a hablar casi tartamudeando, siguiendo con la cabeza oculta en su casillero, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan abierta con sus sentimientos después de todo —quería hacer oficial esto que teníamos, pero al parecer no me cree o no quiere lo mismo que yo, no lo sé... ayer solo se fue y me dejo así con todo este sentimentalismo encima y sabes cómo odio esas cosas... —terminó diciendo al momento en que sintió unos brazos que tiraban de ella acercándola a otro cuerpo.

Se sorprendió al ver que no era Beck intentando darle un abrazo de consuelo —Tú… —susurró, quedando hipnotizada por aquellos ojos cafés sin los cuales sabía que ya no podría vivir, y ahora estaban fijos en ella. Como si de un imán se tratase la distancia fue acortándose hasta llegar a ser casi nula, sus labios fueron los siguientes en reaccionar acabando con el mínimo espacio que quedaba, empezaron a moverse lento, suave, diciendo así todo aquello que con palabras no se atrevían a decir aún, luego podían hablar, pero necesitaban de esto ahora.

Los aplausos y silbidos que vinieron a continuación contaron el momento, después de todo estaban en el pasillo del instituto.

—La gafas —señalo la chica de ojos azules, quien fue la primera en reaccionar ante el alboroto.

—Al demonio las gafas, nunca me gustaron después de todo —las arrojó mientras su blanca dentadura se dejaba ver ante la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su moreno rostro —Y al demonio con la gorra también —la lanzo lejos, aquella gorra azul que la ocultaba, esa que tantos habían querido arrancársela para dar a conocer su identidad.

La cara de sorpresa se fue dibujando en los rostros de sus compañeros, y en toda la gente que se encontraba en el pasillo en esos momentos, algunos habían tenido sus dudas cuando vieron que se sacaba sus gafas, pero el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba no dejaba confirmarlo del todo, sin embargo, ahora no había más dudas, el chico de la gorra era ella.

El grito de alegría de una pequeña pelirroja fue el primero en cortar el silencio que había producido el asombro inicial y ahora los murmullos recorrían los pasillos nuevamente.

—Entonces... —la morena volvía a sumergirse en esos ojos azules que la traían loca.

—Entonces… —habló Jade igual de perdida, volviéndose ajena de nuevo al escándalo que se había armado alrededor de ellas.

—Entonces… —una sonrisa se negaba a abandonar sus rostros.

—Ok, entonces estamos haciendo el tonto aquí —comentó Jade mientras iba jalando del cuello de su chaqueta a la chica que tenía enfrente, acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ellas.

—Espera un momento Jade, primero … yo debo disculparme por irme ayer, yo solo estaba con todos estos sentimientos revueltos y no supe cómo manejarlo —decía mientras se separaba y se iba poniendo ridículamente de rodillas —Jade solo la miraba divertida, no tenía nada que reprocharle ella más que nadie sabía el miedo que producía toda esa cosa del amor —Entonces lo segundo es… ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? —preguntó la morena tomándola de las manos —Oficialmente digo —agregó.

—Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia… oficialmente lo acepto — quedaron ambas observándose, perdiéndose de nuevo, volviendo a fundirse en otro apasionado beso, ese tipo de beso que te hace inmune al mundo que te rodea.

Los aplausos y silbidos volvieron a resonar alrededor suyo, aplacando momentáneamente el eco de los comentarios susurrados acerca de la empalagosa escena que estaban protagonizando nada más y nada menos que Jade West y Victoria Vega, sin embargo no lograron interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo las chicas.

Y así al final de una larga jornada, como todos los días a partir de este, Jade se encontraba ahora en su coche esperando a Tori para ir juntas a casa, no fue difícil acostumbrarse a este hecho, después de todo, sus amigos sabían que a Tori le gustaba Jade, André lo sabía, Beck lo sabía, Cat lo sabía, vamos que todo el instituto lo sabía, y ahora hasta la misma Tori podía al fin aceptarlo con seguridad, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era que un nuevo rumor estaba corriendo, el primero en saberlo fue André, quién se lo contó rápidamente a Robbie, corriendo luego ambos a contárselo a Beck, mientras que Cat lo había escuchado de casualidad y obviamente sintió la necesidad de contárselo a Jade quien en estos momentos estaba leyéndole a Tori el reciente mensaje que le había enviado la pelirroja.

Ahora solo era cuestión de empezar con las especulaciones, suponer cosas después de todo se había convertido en la actividad preferida de todos en el instituto, por ejemplo un día llegaron a suponer también que a Beck le gustaba André, pero esa, esa es otra historia…

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por leerme…**


End file.
